


Inspiration

by guineamania



Series: Project Reborn [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, honestly bad life advice, meeting your idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon Solo has always wanted to meet his idol, Steve Rogers. But he doesn't expect to be dragged into a harebrained rescue mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be continued, because I love the idea that is forming in my mind

“Mr Rogers, this is your security detail,” Coronel Phillips exclaimed causing the four men to jump to attention with hasty salutes. Three of them were the usual army brutes but one stood out in Steve’s mind. He was young, spindly and unlike the others he actually looked proud to be there. That soldier was like Steve, before the serum. “They will be with you to ensure that no body on this camp harasses you, and to also keep you in line,” Phillips explained, they had discussed this at length before. The most likely threat was from the people hear that didn’t see him as a figure head, the soldiers that resented him. However he had just discovered Bucky was missing, he was not going to let these people stand between him and his best friend.

“I only want one guard, it only takes one to keep me in check sir,” Steve complained, even adding the sir on the end to seem sincere. “And I want it to be him,” Steve added, pointing to the boy he noticed earlier.

 

“What’s your name?” Steve asked when they were sat alone at last.

“Napoleon sir, Napoleon Solo,” the boy stammered, saluting.

“You don’t need that formality with me. May I ask how old you are?” Steve continued with a small smile.

“Eighteen sir,” Napoleon replied but the lie was written all over his face.

“Now that is not true,” Steve laughed, “you really need to work on that, lying.”

“Please don’t turn me in sir, I want to fight. I want to serve my country,” Napoleon pleaded.

“Of course I won’t turn you in, I lied on my enlistment form to,” Steve confessed.

“You’re my idol sir,” Napoleon confessed after a moments silence. “I dreamed of being the American hero and sacrificing for my country.”

“It’s not all it cuts out to be Napoleon,” Steve interrupted. “But you can help, you can help me. I need to get out of here to rescue a friend of mine,” Steve’s voice dropped to a whisper.

“But, sir, you are supposed to stay here,” Napoleon frowned.

“I want to come with me. This is your chance to really do something to help the fight,” Steve smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. Napoleon seemed to be thinking it over. He sighed audibly.

“What do you need me to do?” he murmured and Steve grinned.


End file.
